


Stuck on my Body

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about after Kurt and Blaine are back together, Kurt finds a small tattoo that Blaine had put on his body while they were apart. I'll leave it up to you what it might be, but it causes a very intense reaction in Kurt. You know, once he uncovers it...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on my Body

Kurt has always had a thing for Blaine’s ankles. Early on he’d blamed Blaine’s allergy to socks and fondness for rolled-up pants, but no—from the start he’d always blushed and stammered when he’d been able to casually run his fingers over those lovely, tiny ankles and the strong bones that ran beneath them.

It’s a kind of joke between them, no different now in New York than it was in Ohio.

So one afternoon while they are enjoying some well-deserved alone time in the apartment, Kurt finds himself staring at Blaine’s bare ankles.

And notices an odd, dark splotch around the side of his right ankle that Kurt has never noticed before.

He lifts Blaine’s ankle across his lap. “What’s this?”

“Oh, uh, nothing, it’s just—”

“Is that—a canary?” It’s small, about a half inch across, and very pretty; outlined in black and filled in with yellow. 

“Um, yeah.” Blaine shrugs. “It—I’ve always wanted one, something tasteful, you know, something that—meant something. It reminds me of Dalton and—of how we met, I guess.”

Kurt stares at him, chest aching. “Blaine, that’s—that’s so sweet.”

“And even if—well. It’ll always mean what it means right now, you know?” 

Kurt tugs Blaine’s leg, then his hip, until Blaine is sitting in his lap. “I still love you,” Kurt breathes, cupping Blaine’s face. “I always will.”

“I—” His voice breaks. “I know, Kurt. I know.”


End file.
